You're Not The Only One
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Seorang Temari tak akan melupakan hal macam begitu. Walau ada segunung rasa kesal terhadapnya, tapi setitik rasa rindu menyesap dalam dirinya. Tapi, Shikamaru datang dan mengubah semuanya./"Kau yang terlalu bodoh, kau memang tak dapat menentukan yang mana yang terbaik untukmu dan mana yang buruk untukmu."/ Another pairng of ShikaTema./ Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"_Kau yang terlalu bodoh, kau memang tak dapat menentukan yang mana yang terbaik untukmu dan mana yang buruk untukmu._" Kata-kata itu terngiang kembali ketika Temari bersandar di sebuah pohon yang terletak di bukit Konoha.

"_Apa mata mu buta? Kau bahkan tak dapat melihat yang mana yang tulus dan mana yang hanya mempermainkanmu."_ Bayangan Shikamaru yang membelakanginya sambil berkata seperti itu berkelebat didalam pikirannya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Jujur saja, ia mencintai _dia_, tetapi tampaknya Shikamaru hadir memberikan sebuah harapan yang aneh atau bahkan bisa dibilang Shikamaru telah membawanya kedalam cinta yang bercabang.

**YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE**

**DISCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS : TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN AND OTHERS**

Temari berjalan di tengah hiruk pikuk nya Konoha. Mengapa ia menginjakkan kaki di sebuah desa yang subur; yang bahkan bukan tanah kelahirannya? Tentu saja karena adanya hubungan diplomatic antara Suna-Konoha yang terjalin, maka ia harus menemani adik bungsunya; Gaara sang _Kazekage_ untuk menemaninya rapat bersama Tsunade; wanita paruh baya cantik sebagai _Hokage_.

"Yo, wanita merepotkan."

Merasa panggilan itu untuknya karena ia tak merasa asing dengan suara dan panggilannya itu, Temari langsung membalikkan tubuhnya 180 derajat dan mendapati seorang pria dengan tingkat _Jounin_ yang memakai rompi Jounin khas Konoha dengan rambut mencuat ke atas diikat bagaikan buah nanas, dan jangan lupakan raut wajahnya yang tampak seperti orang tak punya gairah hidup. Ya, Shikamaru.

"Oh kau, pria cengeng."

Shikamaru tampaknya tak berkomentar. Ia berjalan ke arah Temari sambil tetap menampakkan wajah malasnya. Dan sialnya, saat ia tepat berada di depan Temari, ia menguap dan mengeluarkan setitik air dari matanya dan menyusuri di sebelah pipinya.

"Heh, dasar jorok. Kau masih belum bisa menghentikan kuapan mu yang sangat menggangguku itu, hah?" Nada ketus dari Temari akhirnya keluar. Temari memang seorang Putri Suna dan sangat memenitingkan soal kedisiplinan atau sopan santun atau entah itu apa namanya yang berkaitan dengan tata krama.

"Orang-orang Konoha sudah terbiasa dengan kuapanku ini, tahu? _Mendokusei._" Jawab Shikamaru cuek.

Temari hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kesal kepada pemuda yang sudah lama ia kenal semenjak ujian _Chuunin_ itu. Dan wajah serta sifatnya itu masih saja sama seperti dulu.

"Terserah." Tampak tak acuh, Temari kembali menyusuri jalanan Konoha diikuti Shikamaru yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kemana?"

"Apanya?"

"Tujuanmu."

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku ditugaskan _Hokage _dan _Kazekage_ untuk mengawasimu."

Temari langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Shikamaru dan memicingkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bercanda? Gaara memerintahkanmu untuk mengawasiku? Untuk hal apa? Bodoh sekali."

"_Kazekage _bilang akhir-akhir ini kesehatanmu memburuk."

Temari yang siap berjalan melangkahkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan jalan-jalan pagi menuju siangnya ini tiba-tiba membeku di tempatnya.

Shikamaru yang melihat Temari langsung terdiam di tempat hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya dan menatap wanita berkucir empat itu dari belakang. Memang sulit menghadapi wanita egois se-egois Temari.

"Usahakan jangan sampai pingsan di tengah jalan, _mendokusei._"

Kata-kata Shikamaru membuat Temari meninjukan kepalannya ke dada Shikamaru dengan raut wajah yang kesal. Dasar. Pria yang tak bisa menjaga perkataannya, pikir Temari. Mau tidak mau, Temari akhirnya berjalan menyusuri jalanan ramai Konoha bersama pria yang sedari tadi menguap. Entah ini kuapan yang keberapa, karena setiap Temari melihat Shikamaru, hanya kuapan yang ia dapat.

"Hei wanita _mendokusei_, sebetulnya kau mau kemana? Kau seperti berjalan tanpa tujuan." Keluh Shikamaru yang sedari tadi memang berjalan dengan Temari tanpa arah. Shikamaru sempat berpikir kalau Temari itu lapar, dan akan mengunjungi kedai _ocha _seperti biasanya. Tapi, pikiran itu dibuang jauh-jauh olehnya karena beberapa kedai _ocha _telah terlewat.

Temari masih tidak menjawab.

"Oi Temari!"

"Hei pria cengeng, bisa tidak kau tidak bawel? Aku sedang memikirkan kemana aku akan pergi dan aku memang harus berjalan-jalan agar tubuhku tidak kaku seperti yang dikatakan Tsunade-_sama_ dan−"

"Kau itu yang bawel, hoam, kalau itu maumu, aku bisa mengajakmu ke bukit Konoha, _mendokusei_."

"Diam saja! Apa kau mau membuatku pingsan karena telah berdebat denganmu hari ini, hah?"

"Dasar wanita _mendokusei_, kau kan−"

"Kalau kau memang tak mau mengawasiku atau memang tidak niat dari awal, kau pulang saja sana! Aku bahkan dapat menjaga diriku dan lagipula ini Konoha! Banyak yang mengenaliku." Bentak Temari karena selain melihat Shikamaru yang terus menerus menguap, dan ini entah yang keberapa kalinya Shikamaru untuk bertanya atau mengeluh kemanakah tujuan Temari saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, mana mung−"

"Temari-_san_! Shikamaru!"

Kata-kata Shikamaru terputus begitu suara cempreng memanggilnya, dua orang yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi dirinya mendatanginya. Bukannya menjawab sapaan dari orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya, Shikamaru hanya menguap dengan biasa dan berbeda dengan Temari yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Mereka.

Seorang yang dapat dikandidatkan sebagai orang yang terberisik di Konoha dengan semangatnya yang segunung untuk melakukan misi dan seorang lagi adalah seorang yang dapat dikandidatkan orang paling menyebalkan dan pendiam di Konoha.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan…. Sasuke?

Temari hanya menyapanya dengan senyum singkat dan melambaikan tangannya dengan rendah sambil memicingkan matanya, mencoba untuk mengenali manusia di sebelah Naruto, yang bahkan ia takut untuk salah lihat, menunggu si empunya yang memanggil namanya berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sejak kapan kau datang kesini, Temari-_san_? Aku bahkan baru melihatmu lho!"

Temari masih belum dapat mencerna pertanyaan dari Naruto karena tatapannya kini tertumbuk pada seseorang yang berada di sebelah Naruto. Pertanyaan berkecimpung dalam hatinya. Kenapa pemuda ini bisa ada di Konoha sekarang? Kenapa tiba-tiba?

Dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

Mata _dark green _Temari dan mata _onyx_ miliknya saling bertatap satu sama lain.

"Oi Temari-_san_?"

Lamunan Temari buyar kala Naruto meningkatkan nada bicaranya.

"Eh? Ya?"

"Ada apa? Oh iya kau pasti terkejut kan? Sasuke memang sudah kembali dua bulan yang lalu dan dia tinggal di apartemenku. Untunglah ada Sakura-_chan_ yang mengunjungi kami dua hari sekali. Oh iya aku juga sudah melakukan beberapa misi bersama Sasuke. Woahh aku bahkan tak menyangka dapat menjalankan misi lagi bersama tim 7."

Bahkan, ocehan Naruto pun tak Temari dengar. Lain halnya dengan Shikamaru. Pria itu sangat tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilontarkan Naruto dan masih setia dengan kuapannya.

_Kenapa pria ini bisa secepat ini ada di Konoha? Bodoh!_

Temari menghembuskan nafas berat yang hanya direspon Naruto dengantanda Tanya besar dengan raut yang heran, "Ada apa, Temari-_san_?"

"Eh, ti-tidak. Baiklah, kemana tujuanmu?"

"Eh, saat ini aku mau mengajak Sasuke pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen. Kau mau ikut?"

"Ichiraku Ramen? Boleh juga."

Shikamaru yang mendengar Temari memutuskan untuk pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen bersama Naruto dan Sasuke sangat tersentak dan berhenti di setengah kuapannya.

"Hei wanita _mendokusei_, kalau kau mau ramen kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Padahal kita sudah juah melewati Ichiraku Ramen, kan?" Ujar Shikamaru sewot karena tidak tega dengan dirinya yang sudah lelah berjalan kesana-kemari mengikuti Temari yang berjalan tanpa tujuan. Kalau saja ini bukan titahan dari sang _Hokage _ dan _Kazekage_, ia pasti tak akan mau. Setidaknya, menemani Temari yang kabarnya kesehatannya memburuk adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mengindari pukulan maut sang _Hokage _dan _Sabaku Sousou _sang _Kazekage_.

"Loh? Ternyata dari tadi Temari-san berjalan-jalan di Konoha bersama Shikamaru? Dan mau menuju Ichiraku Ramen? Bukannya Shikamaru tahu ya letak Ichiraku? Oi Shikamaru kau ini!" Tuduh Naruto pada teman seangkatannya itu.

"Bu-bukan it−"

"Bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Bukankah wanita itu sudah mau pergi dengan kita 'kan?"

Dan suara dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sedang adu argumen yang sama sekali tidak penting itu terdiam dan menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, dan yang paling terkejut adalah Temari.

Dan Sasuke menatap mata Temari.

Sekali lagi, pandangan mereka bertemu.

_Ada apa dengan mereka?_

**TBC**

Author's Note: Hai hai _minna-san_.. sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan author yang selalu seenaknya menistakan _chara_ yak haha /abaikan/ dan memang sudah lama aku tidak mem_publish_ cerita lagi. Akhir-akhir ini, _mood_ menulisku menurun _drastis_ dan terkadang ide yang sudah ada terlintas di pikiran, sangat sulit untuk ditulis di notebook. Well aku datang membawa sebuah bencana *eh salah* maksudnya membawa sebuah _fic Triangle love_ ShikaTemaSasu. _Let's guess_, apa yang sebetulnya terjadi dengan Sasu dan Tema? Berharap para readers mau membaca nya setelah aku hiatus lama-lama-lama-lama-lama-lama sekali. Rnr please?

Best Regards,

Yusvira


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kau yang terlalu bodoh, kau memang tak dapat menentukan yang mana yang terbaik untukmu dan mana yang buruk untukmu._" Kata-kata itu terngiang kembali ketika Temari bersandar di sebuah pohon yang terletak di bukit Konoha.

"_Apa mata mu buta? Kau bahkan tak dapat melihat yang mana yang tulus dan mana yang hanya mempermainkanmu."_ Bayangan Shikamaru yang membelakanginya sambil berkata seperti itu berkelebat didalam pikirannya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Jujur saja, ia mencintai _dia_, tetapi tampaknya Shikamaru hadir memberikan sebuah harapan yang aneh atau bahkan bisa dibilang Shikamaru telah membawanya kedalam cinta yang bercabang.

**YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS : TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN AND OTHERS**

Shikamaru masih dengan kebiasaan buruknya yaitu menguap, tatkala mereka sudah sampai di kedai Ichiraku Ramen dan membiarkan ramennya mendingin begitu saja. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang memakan dengan semangat mangkuk ramen miliknya yang kini sudah habis sampai 5 mangkuk ramen dengan semangat. Entah perutnya yang terbuat dari karet atau apa, sepertinya Naruto masih ingin menambah porsi makannya.

"_Ojii-san_, aku minta tambah lagi." Ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong.

"Baik Naruto, tapi kali ini tidak gratis ya?" Ujar Teuchi sambil tersenyum dan menampakkan mata sipitnya.

"Ah tenang saja, karena kali ini aku kan sudah menjadi ninja yang hebat, uangku juga bertambah hehe." Ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan.

Beda hal nya dengan Temari dan Sasuke yang masih menyumpit ramen nya dengan tenang.

"Hei wanita _mendokusei_, kau bodoh ya? Kau kan sedang sakit. Kenapa kau tidak memesan _bento_ saja? Ramen kan berminyak dan tidak telalu baik untuk kesehatanmu." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap. Dari nada nya yang terlihat bermalas-malasan, ada terselip nada kekhawatiran dari nada nya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Entah kenapa Temari menjadi aneh dan terlihat egois dari biasanya.

_Ada apa dengan wanita ini, huh?_

Sasuke akhirnya menyimpan sumpit miliknya, tanda ia sudah menyelesaikan makan nya. Sejauh ini mungkin Sasuke adalah orang yang paling normal diantara yang lainnya; Temari yang egois, Shikamaru yang menguap entah keberapa puluh kalinya tanpa memakan ramen miliknya, atau Naruto yang dengan abnormalnya memakan mangkuk ramen nya yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Perhatian Temari seluruhnya tertuju pada sumber suara, itu suara Sasuke. Temari langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke arahnya. Dan Sasuke juga melakukan hal sama.

Sekali lagi, tatapan mereka bertemu.

Sasuke langsung membuang wajahnya menuju tatapan yang lain; mengalihkan pandangannya menuju papan daftar harga, seolah daftar harga yang berada di sampingnya lebih menarik dari apapun.

Walau wajah Shikamaru terlihat seperti biasa; bermalas-malasan dan matanya seperti orang yang terserang kantuk berlebihan, Shikamaru memandang ke arah gadis berkuncir empat yang duduk disebelah Naruto. Terlihat dari sikapnya, Shikamaru melihat tingkah Temari tak seperti biasanya yang cerewet; kali ini, ia melihat gadis berumur 17 tahun itu duduk kikuk dan sesekali ia melihat Sasuke dari ekor matanya.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Mata sipit Shikamaru kini beralih kepada pria berambut _emo_ yang duduk di sebelah Temari. Pria itu masih dengan tingkah seperti biasanya. Dingin. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari sikapnya.

"_Ojii-san_, aku mau tambah lagi,"

"Oi _Dobe_, sampai kapan kau akan menambah porsi ramenmu, hah?"

Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru. Benar juga. Sekarang, ia Sasuke dan Temari masih terduduk dan tampaknya kali ini mereka bertiga seperti sedang menunggu binatang peliharaannya yang sedang makan. Mungkin kali ini, Sasuke sudah sampai batas kesabarannya dalam menunggu Naruto melahap ramen yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"Aku duluan." Sasuke yang terlihat kesal menunggu Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

"O-oi _Teme_!" Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, tak lupa Teuchi sang pemilik kedai ramen dengan baik hati memberikan sisa porsi ramen nya secara gratis pada Naruto. Naruto mengejar Sasuke keluar. Entah kenapa, Naruto tampaknya sangan nempel dengan Sasuke. Apa dia _phobia_ dengan kehilangan Sasuke, jadi dia tidak mau jauh-jauh lagi dengan Sasuke?

Entah apa yang membuat kaki Temari serasa membeku dan tubuhnya yang tak mau bergerak, tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin berteriak bahwa ia memanggil nama Sasuke sekeras-kerasnya. Tak kuasa. Ia hanya diam di kursinya dan hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah selesai?" tampak Shikamaru mendatangi tempat duduk Temari yang masih tersambung dalam ingatannya. Bahkan Shikamaru dapat mengerti apa yang dilakukan Temari. Ia tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan atau perempuan itu sedang didera masalah.

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

"Baiklah."

Temari bangkit dari duduknya. Tentu setelah membayar pesanan makanannya tadi, ia langsung melangkah keluar bersama Shikamaru

"Terima kasih, _Ojii-san_."

Hanya baru beberapa langkah keluar dari Ichiraku Ramen, temari dibuat tersentak dengan sosok yang berdiri di depan nya. Kali ini, tak ada Naruto di sebelahnya. Ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Temari dan Sasuke dan masih memasang wajah _cool_ dan _image _yang melekat dalam dirinya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Pandangan Temari dan Sasuke bertemu, lagi.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru yang mencoba mencairkan suasana bertanya dengan nada yang tentu saja ditujukan untuk si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Bukan urusanmu."

_Bodoh. Tentu saja tak ada urusanya dengan denganmu, Pria Nanas!_

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Shikamaru yang tentu saja dijawab dengan jelas dan sangat pendek sekali, tatapan itu beralih ke Temari yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Tak percaya kau akan mengkhianatiku, Temari."

Bagai petir di siang bolong yang menusuk indera pendengaran Temari, perkataan Sasuke seolah seperti mimpi baginya. Mata Temari langsung membulat sempurna, mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke Uchiha, yang sebagai salah satu termasuk sebagai daftar _prodigy_ di _clan _Uchiha. Terlebih, Temari bahkan Shikamaru baru mendengar seorang Sasuke Uchiha memanggil nama Temari.

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada ketus dari Temari keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sudah kembali dari kegugupannya.

Sasuke lebih mendekatan dirinya pada Temari. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, dan kini wajah Sasuke hanya berada beberapa centi dari wajah Temari dan mata _onyx _miliknya bertemu dengan bola mata _darkgreen _Temari. Dan hal ini lah yang membuat jantung Temari berdegup semakin cepat dari ritme normalnya.

_Bola mata yang selalu aku rindukan._

"Aku harap kau ingat kejadian dua tahun lalu, Putri Suna." Dan kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Setelahnya, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan melompat ke atap, dimana ia pergi dan meninggalkan Temari yang mematung dan Shikamaru yang terdiam di posisinya dengan kepala penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Temari untuk mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

Tentu saja ia ingat.

Sangat ingat.

Dan melekat dalam pikirannya.

"Ada yang harus kau ceritakan padaku, Putri Suna."

Dan Temari merasakan tengkuknya semakin dingin.

**#**

Temari melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menuju Konoha. Rambutnya yang diikat empat berkibar kesana-kemari diterbangkan oleh angin yang terus-menerus menerpa wajahnya. Langkahnya begitu cepat. Ia mendapat berita buruk yang membawa adiknya; Gaara, masuk ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia mendapat kabar bahwa sang Kazekage mendapati penyakitnya kembali menyerang tubuhnya.

_Temari._

_Pusing ini menyerangku kembali._

_Tapi, aku baik-baik saja di Konoha._

_Terlebih lagi, Tsunade-_sama _sendiri yang turun tangan merawatku._

_Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, setelah sembuh, aku pasti akan pulang ke Suna._

_Kau dan Kankurou, tunggulah aku disana._

_Aku rasa setelah dirawat Tsunade-_sama_, keadaanku akan semakin membaik._

_Beberapa hari lagi, aku pulang._

Sebagai kakak sulung dari keluarga Sabaku, Temari yang mendengar kabar itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju Konoha tanpa sempat memberitahu Kankurou. Mungkin, surat burung yang Temari biarkan diatas meja kerjanya akan terbaca oleh Kankurou, mungkin.

"Gaara bodoh, tentu saja kau akan pulang dalam beberapa hari lagi. Tapi akulah yang akan menjemputmu."

_Tessen _yang berada di punggung Temari tak membuatnya berhenti untuk segera bergegas menuju Konoha. Walau ia yakin bahwa keadaan Gaara akan baik-baik saja karena dirawat langsung oleh Tsunade, tetap saja ia sangat mengkhawatirkan adik bungsunya. Terlebih, posisi adik bungsunya itu adalah seorang _Kazekage_ di negeri pasirnya.

_Krak._

Entah mungkin Temari terlalu bersemangat melompat di atas dahan-dahan pohon, salah satu dahan pohon yang terinjak oleh kakinya membuatnya patah dan membuat dirinya jatuh ke bawah.

_Bruk._

"Ugh."

Temari meringis kesakitan beberapa saat. Memang tidak terlihat luka serius dari kecelakaannya tadi, tapi siku tangannya dan lutut di kakinya lecet. Bagaimana tidak, ia terjatuh dari pohon yang setinggi sekitar 3 meter dan dengan pikirannya yang kacau tentang Gaara, ia tidak sempat mengendalikan _chakra-chakra_ di kakinya untuk berpijark di dahan pohon yang biasa para ninja lakukan.

"Oh sial, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?" Umpatnya kesal. Memang tidak terlalu fatal tapi luka-lukanya di bagian siku tangan dan lutut kakinya membuat dirinya sulit untuk bergerak bebas.

Sesaat untuk berpikir, Temari mencoba untuk diam dan membuat luka nya lebih baik. Ia lepaskan _tessen _miliknya di sebuah pohon yang tinggi menjulang dan dirinya sendiri menyandarkan punggungnya disebelah _tessen _yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia duduk dan melihat ke arah dahan-dahan pohon di atasnya.

"Sialan. Dahan pohon itu saja yang terlihat lemah."

Temari mencoba mengobati luka-lukanya menggunakan daun-daun yang terdapat disana. Beruntunglah untuk kali ini, karena tidak seceroboh biasanya, kali ini Temari membawa plester dan perban dalam kantung miliknya.

_Srak._

Terdengar suara dari balik semak-semak yang berada di sekitarnya. Reflek, Temari berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil _tessen _miliknya dan langsung membentangkan kipas besi itu. Namun sialnya, gerakannya terhambat karena luka yang menurutnya perih.

Tapi nihil.

Yang keluar dari bilik semak-semak itu hanyalah seekor tupai kecil.

"Eh?"

Temari kembali melipat _tessen_ nya dan menyimpan kembali _tessen _nya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit terseok, ia menghampiri tupai kecil itu.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan disini, cepat pergi, ini hutan berbahaya." Ujar Temari, masih dengan nada dinginnya.

Si tupai itu malah menatap Temari dengan tatapan tupai khas miliknya. Temari hanya medengus dan melirik ke arah tupai kecil itu, dan akhirnya ia hanya melengos dari hadapan si tupai. Toh, ia tidak suka tupai.

"Ketemu." Suara baritone seorang pria yang tampaknya ia tak kenali terdengar dari arah barat. Keluarlah lima orang pria dari balik semak-semak dan dua orang diantaranya berdiri di dahan pohon. Mungin dua orang itulah yang sedari tadi mengawasi pergerakannya, piker Temari. Mereka adalah para ninja dengan status sebagai ninja buronan dari berbagai negara.

"Cih."

Temari mendecih sesaat dan berlari menuju _tessen _miliknya dan membentangkan kipas besi itu.

"Kalian? Ninja buronan. Ada masalah apa denganku?"

"Khukhukhu. Rupanya kau sudah tau."

Salah satu ninja buronan yang memakai bandana di kepalanya merapal _jutsu-jutsu_ di tangannya dan membentuk _handseal_.

"_Suiton, suijinhekki._"

Temari membelalakkan mataya dan melangkah ke belakang sambil mengibasakan beberapa kibasan dari kipas raksasanya. Walau _suiton_ dari lawannya dapat terbantahkan, gerakannya terhambat karena kakinya yang masih sangat linu dan siku tangannya yang lecet menyebabkan kibasan _tessen_ dari tangannya tak seakurat seperti biasanya,

"Dasar,"

"_Doton." _Kali ini salah satu pria yang berstatus sebagai ninja buron itu mengeluarkan jurus elemen tanah tentunya setelah melakukan _handseal_.

"Sial, elemen tanah. _Futon, kazekiri no jutsu._"Temari mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dan mengibaskan _tessen_ nya, menyebabkan kelima ninja buronan itu berlindung di beberapa dahan pohon dan menyebabkan hutan sekitarnya gundul karena kibasan angin dari kipas raksasanya.

"Sial, wanita itu cukup kuat. Kita akan kesulitan untuk membawa kipas raksasa itu." Ujar si bandana.

"Tak perlu secemas itu, kita dapat merebutnya setelah menyerang wanita itu di bagian tangan atau kakinya karena aku lihat itu adalah kelemahannya. Dan kulihat bahwa gerakan wanita itu sedikit terhambat karena ada luka yang diperban di sekitar siku tangannya dan kakinya." Ujar si pria dengan rambut diikat satu dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu menurutmu, aku akan menyerangnya dengan _jutsu_ku." Ujar si pria yang memakai _eyepatch _di mata kanan nya. Tak lama keluar dari persembunyiannya, pria yang memakai _eyepatch _ini langsung berlari sambil melakukan _handseal_ di tangannya.

"_Suiton_." Dan keluarlah naga-naga air yang berjumlah 10 dan bersiap menyerang Temari dari atas.

_Sial._

"_Futon._" Temari mengibaskan _tessen_ miliknya dengan lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan menyebabkan naga-naga air yang berjumlah 10 itu kini hancur lebur dan menjadi sebuah Kristal-kristal air tanpa bentuk.

"_Katon."_

Tak ada jeda bagi Temari yang masih mengumpulkan _chakra_nya sesudah melakukan jurus dari serangan naga-naga air itu, kali ini elemen api menyerangnya secara mendadak dari belakangnya.

"Sial, elemen api."

Temari hanya dapat menghindari serangan elemen api itu dengan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dahan-dahan pohon diatas sambil membentangkan _tessen_ nya untuk melindungi dirinya yang berada di balik _tessen _nya itu.

_JRASH._

"Akh."

Tak ayal, ketika Temari merasakan sakit yang amat menyerang di perutnya dikarenakan ada sebuah pedang yang dengan sempurnanya menembus perut Temari hingga mulutnya mengeluarkan darah hingga terbatuk-batuk. Dan kini, tampak ketua dari ninja buronan itulah yang telah mencoba menusuk Temari. Ia tancapkan pedangnya semakin dalam di tubuh Temari.

"Sialan."

"Kipas ini, ternyata boleh juga." Ujar sang ketua ninja buronan sambil mengambil _tessen _yang dipegang Temari. Dan tentu saja, si ninja buronan itu dapat mengambilnya dengan mudah karena tenaga Temari kini semakin melemah.

Temari menahan rasa sakitnya yang teramat sampai ia mencoba menahan pedang yang si pria itu tujukan padanya untuk menancap semakin dalam.

Nafas Temari terengah-engah dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Kakinya sudah gemetar dan tampak tak dapat menopang tubuhnya. Tangannya kini yang penuh darah untuk mencegah pisau si ninja buronan itu menancap semakin dalam. Kini tubuhnya berlutut lemas, membiarkan pedang itu menancap dalam tubuhnya.

Sayup-sayup ia melihat si ketua kini membawa _tessen_ miliknya bersama ke-empat orang lainnya.

Pandangan Temari kembali mengabur.

_Sial, pedang ini sudah dilumuri racun_.

_Jrash._

_Brak._

_Buk._

Walaupun tak terdengar jelas, telinganya mengangkap sesuatu yang dapat diartikan sebagai pertarungan atau perkelahian.

Sebelum mata Temari tertutup dengan sempurna, ia melihat kelima ninja buron itu terkapar dalam sesaat. Tubuhnya yang terbaring dengan lemah berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ada seorang pria yang datang menghampirinya. Pria itu juga membawa kembali _tessen_-nya. Pria itu menghampirnya dan membopong dirinya yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"_T-tessen-k-ku…"_

"Jangan bicara dulu, wanita merepotkan."

Dan sebelum Temari mengingat wajah siapakah yang menyelamatkannya, ia terlanjur kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya.

**TBC**

Author's Note: _Yatta! _Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga~ well terima kasih untuk para reviewers yang sudah mau mereview fic abal-abalku ini. Well maafkan aku tentang pertarungannya ini, aku nggak begitu ingat nama-nama jurusnya tapi aku ungkapkan jurus dasarnya doing seperti _futon, suiton, katon, doton_. Juga aku haturkan berjuta-juta terima kasih paa _silent reader_ hehe tapi lain kali jangan lupa review ya? #plak oh iya maafkan juga kalau fic ini emang rada absurd, soalnya ya inilah yang terlintas dalam pikiranku (?) Oh ya bagi reviewers yang sudah mereview fic ku di chapter pertama sudah aku balas via pm^^ oh iya? Kira-kira siapa ya yang menyelamatkan Tema? Ayoooo tebak, makannya review hehe #plak.. well mungkin gak ada lagi yang harus aku ucapkan lagi, aku minta reviewnya lagi untuk chappy 2 dari you're not the only one ini. Sankyu~~~~

Best Regards,

Yusvira


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kau yang terlalu bodoh, kau memang tak dapat menentukan yang mana yang terbaik untukmu dan mana yang buruk untukmu._" Kata-kata itu terngiang kembali ketika Temari bersandar di sebuah pohon yang terletak di bukit Konoha.

"_Apa mata mu buta? Kau bahkan tak dapat melihat yang mana yang tulus dan mana yang hanya mempermainkanmu."_ Bayangan Shikamaru yang membelakanginya sambil berkata seperti itu berkelebat didalam pikirannya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Jujur saja, ia mencintai _dia_, tetapi tampaknya Shikamaru hadir memberikan sebuah harapan yang aneh atau bahkan bisa dibilang Shikamaru telah membawanya kedalam cinta yang bercabang.

**YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE**

**CHAPTER 3**

**DISCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS : TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN AND OTHERS**

Perlahan Temari membuka kelopak matanya dan menampakkan iris _darkgreen _miliknya. Setelah bola matanya terbuka dengan sempurna, ia melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Dan tempatnya kini berada, sangat gelap. Hanya ada sebuah api unggun yang terletak di tengah, dan sebagai satu-satunya penerangan disana.

Ia bangun perlahan dari tidurnya, terasa sakit disekitar perutnya.

Kimono hitamnya kini tengah berantakkan hingga tak berbentuk; entah bagian bawah kimono nya yang robek, tangan bagian kirinya yang terdapat lubang bekas terbakar. Tapi kini ia melihat balutan perban di perutnya, perban yang melindungi luka akibat tikaman pedang.

_Siapa?_

Luka diperutnya masihlah terasa sangat sakit, singkatnya perih, tapi ia rasa kini sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan punggung nya di balik dinding batu tempat ia berada saat ini.

Ia lihat _tessen_ nya kini tersandar di jarak 10 meter darinya. Apakah sang ninja buronan itu telah mengembalikkan _tessen _miliknya? Atau dengan baiknya, sang ninja buronan itu membiarkan _tessen_ miliknya? _Well, _itu memang bukan hal yang baik.

Tapi pikiran Temari kembali pada sosok seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya. Tapi ia tak begitu jelas siapakah sosok malaikat penyelamatnya itu. Sosok yang menyelamatkannya itu bagaikan sebuah siluet yang menghilang cepat dari pandangannya.

_TAP._

Temari tersentak dari lamunannya kala ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dan semakin dekat menuju dirinya.

Dan perlahan sosok itu semakin dekat.

Menampakkan seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam. Menampakkan matanya yang tampak bercahaya namun berbeda yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Mata kanan miliknya adalah _sharingan _ dan mata kirinya adalah _rinnegan_. Pria itu menenteng sesuatu di tangan kirinya.

Dan Temari mengenal sosok pria itu.

SASUKE UCHIHA.

Batinnya berteriak.

Dan pikiran Temari menerawang. Benarkah itu Sasuke Uchiha? Seorang pria yang menyelamatkannya? Seorang pria yang pantas ia sebut malaikat penyelamat baginya? Seorang pria yang ia pantas disebut sebagai seseorang yang telah mengembalikkan _tessen_ nya dan yang telah membantu menghajar para buronan itu? Oh tidak, ia terlalu banyak berhalusinasi.

Temari mencoba untuk bangkit dari duduknya, ia takut akan Sasuke langsung menyerang dirinya. Ia mencoba untuk mengambil _tessen _nya.

_Hey hey, bagaimana buronan Konoha atau bahkan buronan seluruh dunia ini menyelamatkanku? Oh tidak mungkin. Bisa saja Sasuke membunuh seseorang yang telah menyelamatkanku. Dan bahkan bisa saja Sasuke mengklaim bahwa dirinya lah yang menyelamatkanku? Oh tidak, aku tidak akan pernah percaya akan hal itu!_

Temari ingin sekali menyesali nasibnya kali ini karena tubuhnya yang sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama gara-gara luka-luka di tubuhnya yang membuat dirinya kesulitan bergerak. Bahkan, luka di perutnya yang lumayan dalam itu masih terasa sakit hingga sekarang.

Oh tidak!

Tapi terlambat bereaksi baginya karena kini Sasuke sudah tepat berada di depannya.

"Kau kan sedang terluka." Ujar Sasuke sambil berjongkok di depan Temari.

_Oh tidak!_

"_Futon."_

Reflek, Temari melakukan _handseal _di tangannya dan mengeluarkan jurus angin dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya bahkan pada saat ini; saat dimana _chakra_ nya belum terkumpul sempurna.

"_Chakra_mu belum sepenuhnya pulih." Ujar Sasuke masih tetap dengan tatapan dan cara bicaranya yang dingin.

"Apa pedulimu, Uchiha?" Ujar Temari tak kalah ketus.

"Huh,"

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat Temari terduduk. Ia menyimpan keranjang yang ia tenteng di tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku?" Temari masih bertanya dengan nada ketusnya.

"Dalam keadaan sakitpun, kau masih tetap egois."

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha!"

Sasuke melongkkan kepalanya ke arah Temari dan masih menatap sinis Temari.

"Kau berhutang nyawa padaku, Putri Suna."

"Hei!"

"Aku yang menyelamatkanmu." Ups, Temari ingin mendengar sekali lagi bahwa seorang Sasuke Uchiha mengatakan hal seperti itu. Untuk apa? _Well_, apakah yang Sasuke katakan itu adalah dengan tingkat kepercayaan dirinya yang jarang sekali ia keluarkan, atau karena perjalanan penebusan dosanya ini yang telah menghilangkan ke-egoisan milik Uchiha? Begitu banyak pikiran tentang Sasuke yang berkelibat di kepala Temari. Bahkan, semua kata-kata yang akan dilontarkan Temari tiba-tiba tertahan begitu saja dan sulit untuk dikeluarkan.

"K-kau! Tidak mungkin." Temari meraba tubuhnya, barangkali saja Sasuke telah melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada dirinya.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Temari yang masih meraba-raba apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku hanya menyelamatkanmu." Perkataan Sasuke ketus.

Dan Temari dibuat mati kutu lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Dan dapatkah kau menerima bahwa aku yang menyelamatkanmu? Apakah kau mau mengklaim bahwa aku telah membunuh penyelamatmu yang sebenarnya?" Oh ya, baru kali ini seorang Sasuke Uchiha berkata yang −bisa dibilang tidak terlalu penting−dengan panjang; bagi seorang Uchiha.

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Pertama, kenapa kau ada di sini? Kedua, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Ketiga, kenapa kau membawaku kesini dan mengobatiku?" Ujar Temari, yah walaupun ia berkata dengan nada linglung.

Sasuke hanya mendelik ke arahnya.

"Pertama, aku dalam perjalanan pulang, kau pasti sudah pernah dengar tentang perjalanan penebusan dosa-ku−"

"Kau memang banyak dosa."

"−tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan seseorang. Kau ini mau mendengar semua penjelasanku atau tidak?"

"Eh?"

"Kedua, tak ada salahnya aku menolongmu. Apakah menolongmu sebuah dosa? Mungkin aku dapat menyebutnya sebagai kebaikan." Dan jujur saja, Temari sangat ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang kedua. Apa? Kebaikan katanya? _Well_, tak ada salahnya, tapi bagi Temari, Sasuke sangatlah percaya diri.

"Ketiga, sama dengan jawabanku yang kedua. Dan maaf aku tak dapat membawa mu ke penginapan karena kau tahu, ini adalah hutan. Cukup?" Ya Temari memaklumi hal ini karena gua ini adalah satu-satunya tempat untuk dirinya berteduh bersama Sasuke.

"Ahahaha oke sudah cukup Uchiha. Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk yang kau sebut dengan kebaikan."

Temari tertawa di balik wajahnya yang ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sangat ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya melihat reaksi Sasuke saat ia mengulang kata-kata '_kebaikan_' yang sepertinya di-istimewakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke saat ini.

**#**

Hujan mengguyur sekitaran hutan tempat dimana Temari dan Sasuke bermalam. Ia tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Konoha. Selain karena luka nya yang belum pulih, angin mengatakan padanya bahwa malam ini akan ada badai.

"Kau akan ke Konoha?"

Temari mendengar suara Sasuke yang telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh, ya. Tapi angin mengatakan bahwa malam ini akan ada badai."

"Dari tempat ini menuju Konoha memakan waktu 2 hari."

"Aku tahu."

Temari menjulurkan tangannya dan ia dapat dengan mudah merasakan tetesan-tetesan air yang tak terhitung jumlahnya itu. Sudah lama ia tak dapat merasakan sejuknya air. Bagaimana tidak, ia hidup di Suna; desa besar yang disekelillingnya terdapat hamparan padang pasir yang sangat luas. Bahkan, sulit untuk menemukan _onsen_ disana.

Temari semakin melangkahkan kaki nya menuju dunia luar, membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya kini merasakan derasnya air hujan itu. Ia memejamkan matanya. Terasa sejuk. Hingga terasa air hujan itu membawa hanyut seluruh beban yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang hanya menatap nanar punggung Temari.

Ada sesuatu aneh yang terdapat dalam diri wanita itu, pikirnya.

Temari merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari pipi nya, terhanyut bersama air hujan. Entah kenapa kini ingatannya kembali melayang. Pada Ayahnya, Ibunya, Gaara, Kankurou, Nenek Chiyo, Kakek Ebizou, warga Suna. Tangisnya tertutupi air hujan.

_Tou-san, Kaa-san_.

Ingatannya kini melekat kepada dua insan yang sangat menyayanginya dahulu. Walaupun Temari pernah merasakan hal yang menyakitkan−dijadikan wadah _Ichibi_ oleh Ayahnya yang akhirnya memang gagal−tapi ia sangat merindukan Ayahnya, terlebih lagi Ibunya. Ia hanya punya waktu beberapa tahun untuk menatap wajah cantik Ibunya.

Ia ingat, bagaimana kesakitan yang Ibunya rasakan saat melahirkan Gaara. Disana ia melhat Ibunya yang menangis bahagia dan memeluk Gaara yang bahkan bertubuh kecil. Ia melihat bagaimana nafas Ibunya yang terengah-engah. Ia ingat bagaimana Ibunya saat mengelus rambut pirangnya sebelum meninggalkannya.

_Memori ini…._

Temari merasakan tangan besar menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya kembali menuju ke dalam gua. Tangan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Temari sontak membuka matanya dan lepas dari ingatan pahitnya.

"Tidak baik keluar saat hujan."

Mata Sasuke menyipit saat melihat wajah Temari−dengan mata sedikit bengkak dan hidung yang merah− dan langsung membawakan jubah berpergiannya yang berwarna hitam, menyampirkannya di pundak Temari.

"Kau bilang mau ke Konoha, dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Walau reaksi Sasuke datar seperti biasanya, tapi terselip nada khawatir dari bicaranya. Temari memang tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke dapat bereaksi dengan penuh perhatian seperti ini. Jujur saja, Temari pernah menyukai Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu, saat mereka mengikuti ujian _Chuunin_ yang diselenggarakan di Konoha. Tapi hal itu lenyap entah kenapa begitu Temari berkenalan dengan seorang pria bernama Nara Shikamaru dan mengetahui bahwa Sasuke Uchiha adalah buronan termuda Konoha.

_Perasaan itu, tidak akan kembali lagi, bukan?_

**#**

Temari terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan hangat di tubuhnya. Jubah berpergian milik Sasuke kini menyelimuti dirinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keluar dan terlihat gelap, tanda ini sudah malam. Tapi dimana Sasuke?

"Mencariku?"

"Hei! Jangan mengagetkanku." Temari bangkit dari tidurnya karena dikejutkan oleh Sasuke yang ternyata duduk dan tampak sedang memperhatikannya saat ia terlelap.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya ini sudah malam?" Tanya Temari yang kini sudah mensejajarkan duduknya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya tidur."

_Eh? Kenapa?_

"Ada apa? Ada suatu beban yang mungkin mengganggu pikiranmu hingga kau tak bisa tidur?" Temari kini duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Udara dingin membuatnya menarik jubah berpergian Sasuke dan menyampirkannya di pundaknya.

"Bahkan, aku tak tahu, apa yang aku pikirkan,"

_Jadi, derita inikah yang harus ia tanggung untuk penebusan dosanya? Seberat inikah beban yang harus dipikul oleh seorang pemuda yang berumur 17 tahun? Hei, bahkan dia memikul seluruh beban dunia Shinobi._

Temari tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Ia hanya akan menunggu Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu. Ia sendiri masih bergelut dalam pikirannya. Memang pantas sebagai mantan buronan dunia yang terkenal, Sasuke sudah menimbulkan masalah disana-sini. Sangat puaslah bagi mereka yang menanggung semuanya pada Sasuke, tapi Temari tahu bagaimana beratnya Sasuke menerima semua itu.

"Jujur saja, aku memang kecewa saat mendengar berita kau meninggalkan Konoha, Uchiha. Maafkan perkataanku yang menyinggungmu kemarin."

"Semua orang bahkan dapat berpikiran seperti itu."

"Oke oke aku tahu, tapi ini berbeda. Yah yang kunilai dari dirimu adalah kau adalah ninja yang kuat, hebat dan cerdas. Bahkan kecerdasanmu hampir menyaingi Nara. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan itu adalah, kau adalah salah satu ninja hebat di Konoha." Temari berkata sambil memandang lurus, tanpa melirik pria disebelahnya.

"Aku tahu."

Lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi mereka, Temari akhirnya berani memalingkan wajahnya menuju Sasuke. Oh tidak! Pria ini kembali menariknya kedalam kharisma kelam miliknya. Pria ini masih sama dengan yang dulu. Hanya saja kini rahang-rahangnya yang telihat kokoh membuatnya terlihat dewasa dari sebelumnya. Hidungnya lebih mancung. Wajahnya masih seperti dulu.

"Cobalah untuk tidur beberapa saat, Uchiha."

Mendengar kata-kata Temari, Sasuke langsung memalingkan pandangannya menuju Temari. Ini pertama kalinya lagi bagi mereka berdua bertatap mata setelah beberapa tahun lalu terlewat.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih menatap wajah Temari dengan seksama.

_Lekukan wajah yang indah. Tatapan nya yang misterius menyiratkan bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang tegar dan kuat._

Tak sadar, telapak tangan Sasuke kini menangkup wajah Temari, meraba kulitnya, turun ke tengkuknya, begitu halus. Hal ini membuat jantung Temari berdetak tak karuan. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tenang seperti biasanya.

"Kau harus membaringkan tubuhmu, Uchiha. Cobalah memejamkan matamu. Hilangkan pikiran yang mengganggu mu." Ujar Temari, menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang kini menangkup wajahnya, menurunkannya ke bawah, dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Temari menatap mata Sasuke.

"Aku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu Putri Suna."

"Terima kasih."

**#**

Shikamaru berdiri di atap rumahnya yang kini hanya dihuni oleh dirinya dan Ibunya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menerawang menuju luasnya langit. Perlahan, ia kembali menyesap rokoknya. Ia akan merokok jika ia dalam keadaan seperti ini; didera masalah.

Tapi jujur saja, baru kali ini Shikamaru dibuat kecewa oleh Temari.

_Wanita merepotkan itu, kenapa tak menceritakannya dari awal?_

Shikamaru membuang asap rokoknya menuju alam bebas sana dan membiarkan asap rokok itu terbang. Ia memejamkan matanya. Duduk di atas balkon rumahnya dan ditemani oleh angina malam adalah kesukaannya ke dua selain tidur sambil memandang awan di siang hari.

'Sasuke telah menyelamatkanku.'

_Kalau saja aku tahu aka nada kejadian seperti itu, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu._

'Awalnya aku memang tak pernah mempercayainya bahwa dia telah menyelamatkanku, tapi dia bersikukuh bahwa dirinya telah menyelamatkanku. Luka ku, dia yang mengobatinya.'

_Bodoh, perutmu kan yang terluka saat itu? Bagaimana jika dia melihat bagian tubuhmu yang lainnya?_

'Dia berkata bahwa ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya tidur, tapi aku mengajarkannya.' Kata-kata Temari bagian ini yang paling terngiang di telinga Shikamaru. Dan Shikamaru ingat jelas bagaiman reaksi Temari saat mengatakan ini. Wanita itu menangis.

_Kau hanya mengajarkannya cara nya saja kan? Tidak berarti bahwa kau tidur bersamanya? Tapi kenapa kau mengatakannya sambil menangis?_

'Tentu kami tidak melakukan hal aneh. Tapi saat itu, Sasuke mencium bibirku.'

Airmata menyusuri kedua garis wajah Shikamaru. Hatinya begitu hancur mendenngar perkataan itu dari mulut Temari sendiri. Ia memang belum pernah secara langsung mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada wanita merepotkannya itu, karena menurutnya masih banyak hal yang harus di utamakan. Tapi kenapa? Saat dimana ia akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya, Temari malah meluluh-lantahkan hatinya yang sudah ia tata rapi-rapi.

Dan, apakah sampai saat ini Temari sendiri belum menyadari perasaan Shikamaru padanya? Atau hanya sebatas berpura-pura? Atau.. ah terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan Shikamaru hari ini. Yang jelas, hatinya kini rapuh.

_Huh,kenapa aku bisa seperti ini hanya gara-gara cewek merepotkan itu, hah?_

Shikamaru tertawa tanpa ada sebab, memang merepotkan memikirkan hal yang dulunya ia piker adalah hal yang sia-sia untuk dijalani. Tapi ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia juga ternyata dapat mencintai, dan _tersakiti_.

Ia tak mau menjadikan ini sebagai bebannya terlalu lama.

'Coba tebak, pria nanas. Begitu pagi berjalan, aku terbangun dan kulihat tak ada Sasuke disampingku. Yang kutemukan hanya sepucuk surat. Ya, surat.' _Dan Shikamaru melihat Temari mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang sudah tak berada pada bentuknya_.

Shikamaru harus bertemu Sasuke saat ini juga.

_Tak kusangka bahwa kau dapat memberiku dan mengajarkanku dua hal._

_Terima kasih._

_Tapi, hal kedua yang sangat berharga bagiku._

_Maafkan telah meninggalkan mu ditengah fajar._

_Aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku._

_Dan ku harap bisa bertemu denganmu._

_Suki da yo._

**TBC**

Author's Note: Hai hai memang tampaknya terlalu cepat ya update nya (?) tapi daripada menunggu para _readers _lebih lama menunggu, yasudah aku _publish _chappy-3. Yaaaay! Bahkan tak kusangka kalau aku dapat menyelesaikannya ditengah sibuknya dan menumpuknya tugas sekolah (jadi curcol). _Well, _pasti kalian berpikir di chappy 1 kan? Kenapa Sasuke di chappy 1 matanya _onyx _sedangkan disini matanya sebelah _sharingan _dan sebelahnya _rinnegan_? Yah anggaplah itu sebagai hasil dari perjalanan 'penebusan dosa' Sasuke. Jadi Sasuke lebih bisa mengendalikan matanya dan dapat membedakan dimana saat matanya itu harus aktif dan dimana matanya itu harus pasif. Okay dan pasti kalian aneh di chappy 2, kenapa Sasuke dapat memanggil Tema dengan sebutan "Wanita merepotkan" ? Karena Sasuke sudah tahu sifat Temari yang 'identik' dengan merepotkan haha ya begitulah menurutku dan menurut imajinasiku #plak. Okay mungkin cukup sekian.

Oh iya aku lupa, disini aku sengaja tidak menuliskan kata 'flashback' nya hehe jadi pokoknya cerita yang di atas itu adalah flashback Tema dan Sasu 2 tahun ke belakang, waktu Tema bertemu Sasu lagi.

Chapternya masih berlanjut loh.. coba tebak, akhirnya Tema jadinya sama siapa cobaaa? Haha makannya ikuti terus ya _minna-san_. Oh ya, aku haturkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-_review_ fic ku di chappy2 sebelumnya^^

Best Regards,

Yusvira


End file.
